The World of Stars Hollow on Facebook
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: with the new computer at the Danes house Lorelai and Luke's daughter and also April and Kirk hook them up and get them on facebook so they will be cool hip parent's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One afternoon Rory is surfing the net and goes onto her facebook account and find's bith Lorelai and Luke's facebook page's and notice's that they don't live too far away from Boston in Stars Hollow and then look's on yahoo for direction's from Boston to Stars Hollow and it's only 2 hours and 58 minute's away. Chris comes into the room.

''hey sweetie what are ya doing did you have a good day at school?'' Chris asks her

''oh hey dad and nothing just surfing the net and yea I did.'' Rory tells him

''good.'' Chris says

''yea so I think I found my mom's and Luke's facebook page's and they only live in Star's Hollow and I looked it up and it's only 2 hours and 58 minute's away from here that's not too far I might go and visit them while I'm on break.'' she tells him

''oh but you havn't seen them in 16 year's.'' he tells her

''yea I know but it might be nice.'' Rory tells him

''okay sweetie whatever you want.'' he tells her

''thank you and I think I'm going to messege her and ask her for thier phone number and then start packing and leave in the morning what are you going to do tonight?'' she asks him

''nothing probably just order chinese food and stay in tonight.'' he tells her

''oh ok cool make sure to get the usual's.'' she tells him

''I will be sure and do that.'' he tells her

''okay good.'' she tells him and messege's Lorelai and start's to pack while she wait's for a response back and then calls Lorelai

''Danes Residence?'' Lorelai says

''Hay Mom!'' Rory says

''Hey kid what's going on?'' Lorelai asks her

''not much packing.'' Rory tells her

''oh yea for what where ya going?'' Lorelai asks her

''packing to come and see you if that's okay with you I mean with everything that happened with you and dad I don;t know if you wanted to see me since you havn;t in 16 year's that I've been living with him.

''yes yes I want you to come over!'' Lorelai tells her excitedly

''okay I'll be there tomorrow morning so who hooked you up with facebook your daughter or something?'' Rory asks her

''yea our daughter and Luke's daughter April and also Kirk everyone in Stars Hollow is doing it now even though we already all know each other's business.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory just laugh's ''oh that's cool.'' Rory says

''yea.'' Lorelai says

''so I guess if you don;t have a facebook your not hip and cool and you want your mom to be cool right?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just laugh's ''yea yes I do.'' Rory tells her 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''so what are you doing hun?'' Lorelai asks her

''waiting for dad to order some chinese food for dinner because I have been studying all afternoon and havn't dinner yet and daddy just got home from work a little while ago.'' Rory tells her

''cool.'' Lorelai says

''yea what about you?'' Rory asks her

''just hangin out relaxing reading my stack of magazine's that I subscribe too that I have to catch up on it's been a long day at/of work and waiting for my girl's to get home from Lu...thier dad's diner because they usually go to thier dad's afterschool to work for a few hours helping him out to earn a little extra and get home around 8ish.''Lorelai tells her

''oh cool.'' Rory says

''so do you even know how to use Facebook?'' Rory asks her

''well no not really but I'm learning more and more new thing's everyday on it so I'm getting really good at it but I really don't want it to become an addiction because that's not healthy.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory laugh's '' yea I hear ya I try not go go on it to to much.'' Rory tells her

''good that's good.'' Lorelai says

''yea so what about your girls are they on facebook constantly?'' Rory asks her

''yea pretty much but we set time limits so they do have time limits to use the computer and be on facebook everyday.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh good.'' Rory says

''so I see you and Luke have befriended your daughter's on facebook?'' Rory asks her

''yup we like to know what they are saying and posting and keeping a watch on what they do on this thing.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh good that's good.'' Rory tells her

''yeah'' Lorelai says

''so who are all the other people like Kirk, Lulu, Miss Patty, Taylor,Babette and Morey,Gypsy,Andrew,Al,Sookie,Jackson,Michel,Bootsy,Liz,TJ?'' Rory asks her

''oh they are our all our towns people and Luke's sister Liz and her husband and his brother in law TJ.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh that's cool so I see you guy's also have added Lane?'' Rory asks her

''yea.'' Lorelai says

''who are Emily and Richard Gilmore?'' Rory asks her

''oh they are your grandparent's April showed them both how to set up an account but they don't use them that much.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh.'' Rory says

''yea so does your dad have an account yet?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh no not yet at least I dont't think so.'' Rory tells her

''aww that's too bad.'' Lorelai says

''oh well yea I guess.'' Rory says 


End file.
